


Lovefool

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth adores reader, Annabeth has funny bedhair, Annabeth is a softy for reader, Annabeth smells nice, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demigod Reader, F/F, Just some adorable fluff, Morning Cuddles, Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Percy and Nico ruin their morning, Poseidon daughter reader, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, Wise-ass shit going on, sleepy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Annabeth didn't like being cold.Annabeth didn't like spiders.Annabeth didn't like Percy being annoying.Annabeth didn't like sleeping next to you.Not necessarily in that order.





	Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> Annabeth is such a cutie to write about. :) She protects the wamen.

 

❁

Sunlight streaming through the curtains was arguable the worst way to wake up. But I was warm and the wrapped in something soft.

My eyes snapped open and I flinched agaisnt the light and turned in the burrito I'd wormed myself into. I absorbed my surroundings and realised that I was in my girlfriend's bed, wrapped in her blankets, and she was sprawled next to me, shivering. I grinned evilly when I saw the state of her normally beautiful blonde locks. 

Her hair was a lions mane. Poking out at all angles, and some of the curls were even in her mouth, which was dried with drool. My heart fluttered in my chest and I creeped a hand out of the cocoon I was in and tucked a piece of stray behind her ear.

Annabeth groaned softly and swatted at my hand, slowly waking up from whatever Antarctic dream she was having. Her grey eyes opened slowly, face to face with me and it took her a moment to gain her bearings.

"Good morning, Wise-Girl." I chirped happily. But instead of the usual happy expression, Annabeth's eyes narrowed and she frowned. 

"Why am I cold?" She asked rhetorically. 

"Cause you don't have any blankets silly." I played along, grinning innocently. 

"And _why_ don't I have any blankets (Y:N)?" 

"...cause I stole em?" I pointed out sheepishly. 

"Yeah..." Annabeth reached for me but I wiggled back and poked out my tongue.

"Stop stealing all the sheets." Annabeth whined as she snuggled up agaisnt me, like some snort of playfully snake. She reached over and yanked the blankets from my grasp.

"Hey!" I accused, shivering from sudden cold. "You're an Athena child, why don't you make some sort of contraption that prevents me from stealing the doona?"

Annabeth's pretty grey eyes widened and she deadpanned me.

"...You're impossible."

"But ya love me~" I teased, grabbing at her with my hands. She resisted at first, but when she realised I was relentless in my efforts for her to hug me, she sighed and rolled over.  I buried my head into her neck and blew a raspberry agaisnt her skin. She laughed and wrapped one hand around my side, kissing my forehead. 

"Gimme a kiss." I puckered my lips and flung myself at the daughter of Athena once again.  The blonde didn't hesitate, she reached out and cupped my cheeks, pulling me forward and giving me a closed mouth kiss -- no one likes morning breath, sorry to break it to you-- and running her hands through the ratty hair. 

I grinned happily as I fell into her lap, hands on her shoulders as she trailed her lips down my jaw and across my neck. I felt my eyes flutter shut in bliss and I sat back and let her work her magic. Her breath was hot agaisnt my neck, and surprisingly odourless, her hair tickled my chin and lips, her eyes trailing my face almost hungrily. 

Suddenly, the door to our cabin was kicked open and my brother came bounding into the room like a big idiot. 

"Wassup lil sis!" He called from the hallway, his feet thundering through the room. I froze in place and Annabeth's lips hovered directly over my collarbone, arms rigid on my sides.

"Watcha you guys doing...?" Percy trailed off when he saw my compromising position.

"...Oh," He swallowed heavily. "Nico, we better leave." Percy said, scratching his head with fear and uncomfortableness in his eyes. 

"Why? What's up Sea-Boy..." Nico paused when he turned around the corner and saw us. His cheeks flared and his dark eyes widened.

"You have three seconds." Annabeth warned. They both were stuck in place, feet lathered in concrete as it seems. 

"I'd run." I pointed out to my brother as Annabeth leant up and wrapped her arms around my waist protectively. 

"3..."

"Oh _shIT_!" Percy yelled as he grabbed Nico by the arm and bolted for the door.

"...2." Annabeth placed me down carefully in the sheets and kissed my cheek.

"Have mercy Annabeth!" Percy wailed from outside the cabin. 

"...1" 


End file.
